In Your Arms
by ShiniRoza
Summary: *For RustedDreams* Kurt and Blaine are happily married, but work is pulling them away. They plan a night together but Blaine is late. Fluff!


**This is for Chloe (RustedDreams), my virtual, sweetheart (also an amazing writing and fangirling partner). Happy birthday, honey, keep on writing :)**

Blaine was late.

Usually it wouldn't be a big deal. They both had lives now, work consuming them and pulling each other away. It was both of them, crawling into bed late, eating supper out by themselves, quick kisses in the morning and hasty callings of 'I love you's', punctuated with a slamming door. But being who they were, somehow they always managed to see through that fog and find each other again.

Still though, Kurt missed spending time with Blaine, cuddling with him, eating dinner together or just talking to him.

It was for that reason, Kurt had requested that morning that each of them come home early so they could eat supper in and maybe put in a movie. Blaine had given him an adoring smile, assuring that he would be there, reaching up to kiss him on the nose as if to seal the promise.

But now he was late.

Kurt had made dinner (Blaine's favourite), and set the table with their best china, a wedding gift from Carole. He'd dimmed the lights, lit candles and the atmosphere would have been incredibly romantic, had there been two people there.

Blaine wasn't extremely late, but Kurt was feeling antsy. He was supposed to be home by seven and the clock informed Kurt that it was nearing seven forty-five. He was pulling out his cell phone to text his husband when he heard the familiar jingle of keys and the familiar weight of footsteps outside the door.

He walked out to the front hall, ready to give Blaine his best bitch session and stopped abruptly.

Standing in front of him was his husband, his short stature shaking with cold. His wet curls were plastered against his forehead, drawing Kurt's wide eyes to the rest of Blaine's body where his clothes clung to him, splashes dried mud sticking to the fabric. Drops of water were melting on his chest, along with Kurt's anger.

Kurt felt something soften inside him and before Blaine could open his mouth to speak,Kurt reached out and pulled his shivering form towards him, heedless of his own clothes, "Oh my goodness, Blaine! What happened?"

Blaine curled himself closer to Kurt's warmth, fisting his hands in the fabric at the back of his shirt. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be late, I swear-" Blaine's eyes widened when he looked over Kurt's shoulder into the kitchen, "Oh my god and you made dinner and everything, I'm so, so-"

Kurt cut him off, pulling back to observe his wet (now probably tear induced) face, "Blaine, baby, I don't care. What happened? I know it's raining but how did you get so dirty?" Blaine started to reply but was once again cut off, "You know what? Tell me later. You're probably freezing."

Kurt tugged him into the bathroom, turning on the shower extra hot. Ordering Blaine into the shower, he walked into their bedroom to get some clothes. After setting Blaine's pyjamas on the counter he looked down at his own clothes, the cold, wet patches finally registering. He peeled off his own shirt and rummaged around for his old sweats, and a t-shirt. By the time he had pulled on the sweats, he could hear the pipes groaning as Blaine turned off the water.

He sighed and wandered over to the bed, settling on top of the covers and pulling out an old Vogue magazine.

Kurt looked up as Blaine walked out of the steamy washroom, towelling his raven locks dry. Kurt grinned at how innocent he looked then, Kurt's old t-shirt hanging loose and his curls a fluffy cloud and opened his arms in invitation. Blaine didn't much prompting before he crawled into Kurt's arms.

He closed his eyes tightly, inhaling deeply trying to fill hismself with the smell of Kurt. _Vanilla, cinnamon, spice, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. _"Kurt, I'm sorry I was late."

Kurt looked down at him, running his fingers through soft curls before answering, "It's okay, sweetheart, what happened though?"

Blaine's voice was muffled from being pressed against Kurt's chest but he heard anyway, "You know how it was raining today? Well, it started coming down really hard when I was leaving work, and I'd forgotten an umbrella." Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that and he pressed an affection kiss to the top of Blaine's head, prompting him to continue. "Anyway, after I'd gotten off the subway, some jerk decided that it would be hilarious to go really fast through a mud puddle. And I got the brunt of it."

"Aww, baby." Kurt cooed, tightening his arms, "Are you okay though?"

Blaine couldn't help but soak up the attention (something he'd been doing since he was a child and hadn't stopped at twenty-five), "I'm fine but I think my dignity was bruised."

Kurt looked at him, amused, "Yeah? Well what can I do to make it better?"

Blaine leaned up so their noses were touching, "Well, you could always kiss it better."

Kurt smiled, "I'm okay with that." He leaned down to press their lips together, slight rough meeting soft. It was short as it was sweet, but both had dopey grins on their faces when they pulled apart. They both lied there for a while, enjoying the closeness.

When Blaine talked after a few moments it was to repeat, "Kurt, babe, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. I couldn't even reach you because I couldn't get a signal and I didn't want you to think I had forgotten or anything."

Kurt stroked the exposed skin at his lower back, saying "For the last time. It's _fine_. Was I mad? Yes. Am I now? Of course not." Blaine snuggled closer as Kurt continued, "Why don't we go heat up dinner again? I made your favourite," He was awarded with a grin at that, "And then we could put in a horrible movie and then not watch it."

"I'd like that."

Despite their plan, neither made the effort to get up. They treasured the rare opportunity, the golden moments they spent like this.

When they did move, they kept as close as possible, snuggling on the couch to eat their gourmet supper. As some crappy movie played over the screen, they looked at each other and smiled, adoration clear in their eyes.

"I love you." The words didn't need to be said, but they were whispered anyway.

"I love you too."

**Once again, Happy Birthday Chloe! This one was for you! To all you Klaine lovers out there, check out Chloe's works, her penname is RustedDreams and she's in my Fav's list on my profile.**

**Check out our other story, it's called The Coffee Chronicles and it's actually pretty awesome. Our penname for that is StorrmCloudsMayGather :)**

**Review please,**

**ShiniRoza**


End file.
